Starstar's Clan
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Basically, my own version of the clan origins. Also, I haven't read Dawn of the Clans yet, so... Yep. This is about the leader of Starclan and how he found it. Follow Starstar in his life, from before his birth (prologue) until a while after his death. (possible Epilogue and next book?)


Starstar's Clan

Allegiances (AN: before the "accident")

Silent Group

Leader: Flower: Ginger-and-white she-cat.

Deputy: Thorn: Black tom.

Healer: Herb: Brown she-cat.

Warriors:

Tiger: Yellow tom with black stripes.

Leopard: Yellow tom with black spots.

Apprentice: Oak: One

Brambles: Ginger tom.

Apprentice: Birch: Two

Leaf: Gray she-cat.

Zebra: White tom with black stripes.

Apprentice: Water: Three

Mint: Black she-cat.

Apprentice: Red: Four

Gorse: White tom.

Sand: Tan she-cat.

Flame: Ginger tom.

Apprentices: (renamed after becoming a warrior)

Oak: One

Birch: Two

Water: Three

Red: Four

Prologue:

A white she-cat with large ginger splotches sat on a tall rock, silhouetted against the orange sky. The sun was rising, and the she-cat was calling her group.

"All cats old enough to catch prey, gather beneath this highrock to hear my words!"

Instantly, her group gathered beneath the highrock.

Once the she-cat saw all cats, including the kits- she sighed to herself- were gathered, she spoke. "This leaf-bare has been harsh, but we all survived. I am proud of my group."

The group murmured their thanks.

Flower nodded. "As we all know, Leaf is expecting Tiger's kits. She will kit in less than a moon. We must prepare, and we are always ready to accept new warriors."

The group murmured to itself. Flower broke the murmurs by simply saying, "Meeting dismissed."

One moon later...

Chapter One

A yellow tom opened his eyes for the first time. He looked up at his mother, who purred. "Your eyes are open!"

The tom still did not know how to speak entirely, so he just squeaked. His mother laughed. "You're still a bit young! You aren't even a whole day old!"

Suddenly, the tom found his voice. "What?" He piped.

Leaf purred again. "I decided to call you Star. Oh, my little kit, you are so precious!" She twitched her whiskers.

Star looked up. There were many other stars that seemed 3D, hanging in the night sky. The moon was nearly full.

Star felt tired and fell asleep.

"Star Star Star..." A voice echoed. "Heed my advice vice vice."

Star looked around for the voice, but did not spot anyone.

The voice continued. "Tell your group they need to change their whole life routine tine tine."

Star asked, "How?"

The voice dropped its echo as its owner appeared in front of him, a very faint, almost invisible, outline of a tom.

"I'm Magma. I used to lead the group you live in. Tell your mother your group is no longer a group, but a clan. I will help persuade her and Flower."

Star didn't get a chance to reply as his sister, Holly, prodded him with her front paw.

"Wake up, sleepy head! We're playing moss ball!"

Star lifted his head, looking out of the den at his brother, Branch. Star sighed. "Go on ahead."

When Holly left, Star turned to his mother. "L-Leaf... I hope you don't think I'm going crazy this early in life, but... I had this dream, and a cat named Magma told me that the Silent Group isn't a group anymore, but we are a clan."

Leaf seemed to understand; Magma had persuaded her! Leaf said, "Let's tell this to Flower, shall we?"

They entered Flower's den. Leaf bowed her head, and Star, seeing his mother do so, bowed his head as well.

Flower asked, "What is it, Leaf?"

Leaf flicked her tail. "Actually, I think Star would prefer to share our news."

Flower turned to Star. Star explained, "I dreamt something very odd. A tom named Magma told me we are no longer a group, but a clan."

Even with a bad explanation, Flower seemed to understand. Magma had persuaded her as well!

Flower said, "I'll inform the gr- clan? Ah... Whatever we are!" She laughed.

Star and Leaf sat beneath the Highrock as Flower called her group/clan. They gathered around Leaf and Star, forming a crowd.

Flower announced, "Star and Leaf have informed me on a very special statement. We will no longer be known as Silent Group, but Silentclan." Flower seemed to pause. "I just received a vision from someone! It was... Odd... I hope none of you think I am crazy, but some voices told me we need to add suffixes to our names. This means we will have two-part names instead of one-part names."

The clan hesitated, but shrugged and agreed. [AN: 'Cuz these cats trust anyone... lol... Not really, I dunno xD]

Flower continued, "Therefore, I'll be... Flowerstar." She glanced at Star thoughtfully. "Thorn, you will have a normal warrior name, as will every deputy from now on. You'll be... Thornbush. Herb, you will be Herbleaf. You are no longer a Healer, but a Medicine Cat. This only means your rank name has been changed. Tiger, you are Tigerstripes. Leopard, you are Leopardspots. Brambles, you are Brambleprick. Leaf, you are Leafstem. Zebra, you are Zebrastripe. Mint, you are Mintheart. Gorse, you are Gorseprick. Sand, you are Sandstorm. [a/n: obviously not the original. I couldn't think of another good name, lol] Flame, you are Flamepelt.

"On to the Apprentices. Oak: One, you are Oakpaw. Birch: Two, you are Birchpaw. Water: Three, you are Waterpaw. Red: Four, you are Redpaw.

"As for the kits... Star, you are now Starkit. Holly, you are Hollykit, and Branch, you are Branchkit."

The clan seemed satisfied with their new names, and went through life as usual.

[AN: How abrupt. Should I fix that part?]

Six moons later...

Starkit walked up next to Flowerstar on the Highrock. His and his littermates' Apprentice ceremony was happening.

Flowerstar had already called her clan. She announced, "Starkit, Hollykit, and Branchkit have reached six moons of age. They are ready to receive their Apprentice names. Starkit, you are now Starpaw. I will mentor you.

"Hollykit, you are Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm. Sandstorm, I expect you will pass down your wits and strength to Hollypaw.

"Branchkit, you are Branchpaw. Your mentor will be Gorseprick. Gorseprick, I expect you will pass down your bravery and courage to Branchpaw."

The clan chanted, "Starpaw! Hollypaw! Branchpaw! Starpaw! Hollypaw! Branchpaw!"

Starpaw walked up to his parents, along with Hollypaw and Branchpaw. Leafstem licked all of their foreheads.

Thornbush said, "We are both very proud of all of you. We are glad to have raised beautiful kits. Starpaw, I'm sure Flowerstar will mentor you well, for she is our leader. Hollypaw, I know Sandstorm as a very kind she-cat, so she'll mentor you well. Branchpaw, I'm sure Gorseprick will also train you well."

Leafstem nodded. "We are truly proud of you. Starpaw, we thank you for this wonderful change. Life is much better this way."

Starpaw shuffled his paws, looking at them. "It wasn't my idea." He confessed.

Leafstem sighed. "I know. I am not sure where Magma is from, but he's done well for our clan."

Starpaw sighed. "We can't say he's saving us. He used to lead this clan when it was a group, though."

They sat in awkward silence until Leafstem and Thornbush walked away. They exchanged a few words while padding to the Warriors' den.

Starpaw asked, "When will the older apprentices become warriors?"

Branchpaw replied, "I'm pretty sure tomorrow."

Hollypaw wrinkled her nose. "How would you know?"

"I just do!"

"No, you don't!"

"So what if I don't?!"

"Ha-ha! You aren't denying it!"

Starpaw growled. "Stop it, you two!"

Branchpaw snorted and walked away. Hollypaw rolled her eyes and walked the opposite way. Starpaw looked at both of them back and forth, finally deciding to catch up to Hollypaw. They were headed for the Apprentices' den.

(AN: Up to here, I copied and pasted, not counting my notes, and possibly future corrections.)

Hollypaw turned her head to the side as she kept walking. She sighed. "Hey, Starpaw."

Starpaw was at loss for words, so he just brushed his tail along her back. Hollypaw and Starpaw reached the Apprentices' den and laid there, taking a well-needed nap.

SO CLIFFHANGER and MUCH TALENT! Stay tuned for future chapters and be prepared for anything. I have no idea where the wind is taking me with this fanfic. R n R and au revoir!


End file.
